memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Darien Wallace
]] Darien Wallace was a Starfleet crewmember who served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], serial number TF-284-100. Born on Altair IV (med file MM-378-5), he was the son of Laurel and Dennis Wallace. He was born in the mid-24th century; his personnel file lists his birthdate as stardate 48991.3. Wallace graduated Starfleet Academy at Beta Ursae Minor II, and served at Utopia Planitia Shipyards in the Sol system. He was the team leader for primary hull forward life support control and emergency systems installation for the starship Enterprise-D. He also was assistant parts scheduler of the primary and secondary life support systems linkage system. He was assigned to the Enterprise-D in early 2364. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") Service history 2364 Wallace was present in the Enterprise's shuttlebay when Captain Jean Luc Picard boarded the starship for the very first time in 2364, shortly before the mission to Deneb IV. (TNG: "All Good Things...") He helped to re-assemble Lore after the android's dismembered body was found on Omicron Theta. (TNG: "Datalore") Wallace was on duty on the bridge shortly after Admiral Mark Jameson died on Mordan IV. (TNG: "Too Short a Season") He was working on the warp core in main engineering when the Enterprise was in orbit of Relva VII in 2364. (TNG: "Coming of Age") Wallace was part of a security detachment that was sent to apprehend the Klingons Korris and Konmel who had escaped from the brig. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") When the Enterprise was in orbit of Vandor IV, Wallace was walking along a corridor, talking to an unnamed science officer and nearly bumping into Data. (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris") 2365 He was working in main engineering when the ship was temporarily taken over by the holographic character Professor James Moriarty. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") ]] Wallace was manning the ops station in early 2365 and was relieved by Data, who at that time was possessed by Doctor Ira Graves. (TNG: "The Schizoid Man") He was on duty on the Enterprise's bridge when Kargan, the captain of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey [[IKS Pagh|IKS Pagh]], was transported there. (TNG: "A Matter of Honor") When the Enterprise was affected by an Iconian software transmission, which caused several malfunctions aboard the ship, Wallace helped Chief O'Brien keep the transporter working properly. (TNG: "Contagion") Crewman Wallace was on duty in the shuttlebay when the shuttlepod El-Baz, carrying a Captain Picard from the future, was tractored into the hangar. (TNG: "Time Squared") Wallace helped Wesley Crusher with maintenance work in main engineering when the Enterprise was in orbit of Starbase Montgomery. (TNG: "The Icarus Factor") He was in a corridor aboard the ship shortly before Wesley began researching the Selcundi Drema sector. (TNG: "Pen Pals") After the Enterprise encountered the Borg for the first time, Wallace manned the the ops station while the bridge crew held a conference in the Observation Lounge. (TNG: "Q Who?") He was one of the crew members watching Commander Riker play strategema against the Zakdorn Sirna Kolrami in late 2365. (TNG: "Peak Performance") 2366 When the Enterprise experienced troubles due to nanites in the Kavis Alpha sector, Wallace received minor injuries and was subsequently treated in sickbay by Diana Giddings. (TNG: "Evolution") He was promoted to ensign in early 2366. (TNG: "Booby Trap") He switched to the command division in mid. 2366 and manned the conn station when the Angosian prisoner Roga Danar escaped the brig aboard the Enterprise-D. (TNG: "The Hunted") ]] Wallace was back in a security uniform a short time later and was ordered by Captain Picard to escort Q out of sickbay while Data was treated there. (TNG: "Deja Q") In an alternate timeline created when the [[USS Enterprise-C|USS Enterprise-C]] traveled forward in time, Wallace served on the Enterprise-D. During a rescue effort, Wallace helped an Enterprise-C midshipman to a bed in sickbay. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") He was enjoying a drink in Ten Forward when Commander William T. Riker met Data's daughter Lal there for the first time and was rather amused when Lal kissed Commander Riker. (TNG: "The Offspring") He played a game of Three dimensional chess in Ten Forward a short time later. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Wallace was standing guard at the brig when Kivas Fajo was arrested there in late 2366. (TNG: "The Most Toys") He attended the Mozart recital held in honor of visiting ambassador Sarek. (TNG: "Sarek") Wallace was seen walking in a corridor when the Enterprise was in orbit of Betazed that same year. (TNG: "Menage a Troi") He was enjoying a blue drink in Ten Forward chatting with a female crewmember shortly after the Zalkonian known as John Doe was able to leave sickbay for the first time. (TNG: "Transfigurations") 2367 In 2367, Ensign Wallace switched to the command division again and was at the conn of the Enterprise when the ship hunted the rogue starship [[USS Phoenix|USS Pheonix]], commanded by Captain Benjamin Maxwell and was aided by the Cardassian Galor class ship Trager. (TNG: "The Wounded") He was on duty (and back in a yellow uniform) when Susanna Leijten broke down in main engineering due to an infection by an alien lifeform native to Tarchannen III. (TNG: "Identity Crisis") He was working in engineering when Doctor Timicin was trying to find a way to reignite the Kaelon sun there. (TNG: "Half a Life") Wallace was working in main engineering after Geordi La Forge returned from his trip to Risa, La Forge was very pleased with the work the engineers had done in his absence. (TNG: "The Mind's Eye") Wallace was one of the officers waiting outside the transporter room to say farewell to Worf when he went to fight in the Klingon Civil War in 2367. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I") 2368 He was on duty in main engineering when the USS Enterprise was in orbit of Melona IV shortly after the whole planet had been ravaged by the Crystalline Entity (TNG: "Silicon Avatar") Wallace was also on duty in engineering a short time later when the crew was under the influence of the Ktarian game, he greeted Wesley Crusher in a corridor when the latter returned to the Enterprise during that time. A short time later, he was also addicted to the game. (TNG: "The Game") He was one of the crewmembers of the Enterprise that beamed down to Moab IV in order to help fortify the structure of the human colony on that planet so that it could withstand the effects of a stellar core fragment. (TNG: "The Masterpiece Society") The following year, he worked with the crew of an unnamed Romulan science vessel to repair the Romulans' ship. (TNG: "The Next Phase") 2369 He passed Deanna Troi and Samuel Clemens in a corridor in early 2369. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") He was chatting with a bartender in Ten Forward when Montgomery Scott entered the bar and later drank "something green". (TNG: "Relics") In late 2369, he was a member of a landing party that searched for Data on a planet where Lore had taken command of an outpost of rogue Borg. (TNG: "Descent, Part I") 2370 In 2370, Wallace's personal information was displayed on a viewscreen to Counselor Deanna Troi in a psychic phenomena. It noted that he had been promoted to lieutenant on stardate 46220.8, and held the classification of specialist 3 in life support systems. It also noted that he had been assigned to work on different vessels before being assigned to Enterprise-D, the most recent time on stardate 47400.0. Noted were assignments aboard the [[USS Seaquest|USS Seaquest]] on stardate 47320.0 and the [[USS Baton Rouge|USS Baton Rouge]] on 47210.4. Wallace had won the J. Bruce Award for bioengineering on stardate 47100. He had also been awarded the Extended Tour Ribbon and the Campbell Award for life sciences on stardate 47102. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") 2371 Wallace was on duty during the Enterprise-D's voyage to Veridian III, the last planet the starship visited before its destruction. (Star Trek: Generations) Memorable Quotes * TNG: "The Next Phase" ** "Good!" Background information :''Darien Wallace was played by stand-in Guy Vardaman Wallace, Darian Wallace, Darian Wallace, Darian